


One small problem

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Animal Transformation, Dragon Clint Barton, Dragons, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Humor, M/M, but... y'know... not human, smol dragon!Clint, smol dragons are best dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: “Here,” Kate says, dropping a squirming something right in Bucky's lap. “I can't deal with him anymore.”Bucky looks down. Kate Bishop just dropped a tiny dragon in his lap. It's squawking at him.“What.” Bucky says. “What.”
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	One small problem

“Here,” Kate says, dropping a squirming something right in Bucky's lap. “I can't deal with him anymore.”

Bucky looks down. Kate Bishop just dropped a tiny dragon in his lap. It's squawking at him.

“What.” Bucky says. “What.”

He looks up at Kate who is already walking away, and how the hell did she find out where he lived?

“Don't- don't leave me with this!”

The baby dragon is climbing all over him and Bucky's heart is melting, but he's also panicking.

He looks back at the creature scrambling up his chest. “ _Why_ are you leaving me with this?” He asks suddenly, curious. He didn't really know Clint's... partner? protege? - he didn't really know the other Hawkeye all that well. “Isn't this more of a Clint problem?”

She gives him a highly unimpressed look, hand on the doorknob.

“That _is_ a Clint problem,” she says pointedly, referring to the dragon that's now straight up nuzzling his chest.

Bucky's eyes widen. “How did that happen?”

“I have no idea,” Kate doesn't even sound surprised. “He was like that when I got back, with broken glass and coffee grounds all over the kitchen floor because he tried to make some, apparently.” Her tone is laced with judgment and disapproval. And by the pouty little dragon whine, it got through to her intended target.

“I'm taking the dog. You get to make sure he doesn't burn down the building. Have fun.”

And with that, she's gone.

Bucky looks down at the soulful little eyes staring up at him. “Clint?”

The dragon chitters in response, bumping his head against Bucky's fingers, angling for a scratch.

The creature practically melts when Bucky gives in.

He sighs. “How do you get yourself into these kinds of things, Barton?”

* * *

He refuses to make dragon Clint a cup of coffee.

But, because he is a sucka, he lets dragon Clint steal a few sips of his.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr version](https://disruptedvice.tumblr.com/post/626914981825380352/winterhawk-smol-dragonclint-here-kate-says)


End file.
